


VR simulator

by LilBooshie



Series: The Topples [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Slow Damage (Visual Novel), Togainu no Chi, sweet pool
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multiple Crossovers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puppets, Roleplay, Roller Coasters, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBooshie/pseuds/LilBooshie
Relationships: Clara/Ren (DRAMAtical Murder), Leaks/Shui (Lamento)
Series: The Topples [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184897
Kudos: 1





	VR simulator

In the apartment of Jeddah in Saudi Arabia,there lived Aoba Seragaki and his brother Ren who have been staying together in one house in the apartment where it is near the office.

One day,a postman came to the apartment and put the letter on the floor near to the door and rang the bell disappearing away. Ren opened the door to see who is there and he looked down on the floor and saw the letter delivered for him,he took the letter and went to the couch and read the letter

Aoba:"What letter are you reading Ren?"

Ren:"The letter is about me being interested going to the Jeddah VR simulator"

Aoba:"Are you interested?"

Ren:"Yeah,I'm interested,I love VR"

Aoba:"Ok,then it tells you that you have to stay here until the guest comes to pick you up until then I've to go somewhere else"

Ren:"Where?"

Aoba:"To the hypermarket"

Ren:"Ok"

Aoba exits the house and goes out of the apartment,the car arrives near to him the window opens to him

Aoba:"Hey,are you the one you sent the letter to Ren?"

Akira:"Yes I did,for the VR simulator for him"

Aoba:"Now what?"

Akira:"Ready to come in to Lulu?"

Aoba:"Yeah ok"

Aoba gets inside the car and Akira drives the car to Lulu hypermarket

Aoba:"I cannot believe you're doing this Akira along with your friends"

Akira:"A simulator may be real but its fictional"

Konoe:"Possibly we're going to one Lulu hypermarket which is a lot bigger than the one on the hills"

Aoba:"Ok"

Meanwhile...

Akira:*whispers*"We'll get the cart,the fan and some accessories for doing some themes for the VR"

Aoba:"Do we have the VR?"

Akira:"Yes"

Konoe:"I got one cart,Akira"

Akira:"Good"

Youji:"I got the magician hat for Arbitro"

Akira:"Yea ok"

Rei:"Where's the section where we can get microphones?"

Towa:"Its in the electronic section"

Rei:"Ok"

Rei and Towa go to the electronic section and found the microphones

Towa:"Can you reach the shelf?"

Rei:*jumps*"No,its too high"

Leaks:"I got this"

Leaks carries Shui and he reaches the shelf and gets the microphone

Shui:"Here it is"*gives the box to Towa*

Towa:"Wireless microphones are a lot better than the wired ones because we don't need an outlet to plug it and its easy to use it"

Shui:"Its fine"

Rei:"Who'll be the host then?"

Shui:"Leaks will be the host"

Leaks:"I'm not good at hosting"

Shui:"I'll be the host then"

1 hour later...

Leaks:"This could basically be weird me sitting on the cart"

Keisuke:"Like a baby"

Leaks:"The cart is not a pram for me"*giggles*

The boys now put the items which they bought today and went back into the car driving from the hypermarket to their office

1 hour later,the boys were now in the studio of the office where they will host the VR simulator for Ren. Shui was the host of the simulator,Ren is the VR gamer and the rest act like the actors of every theme

Aoba:"Ok so after Shui meets Ren,you people be the actors of every theme"

Keisuke:"The themes for the VR?"

Aoba:"Yes"

Rin:"Oh boy,here it starts right now,Ren is there!"

Ren arrives to the hall to meet Shui

Ren:"Hello"

Shui:"Welcome to the VR experience,you can wear your VR now"

Boys:*laughs quietly*

Ren puts on the VR on his head and sits down on the cart 

Shui:(in low voice)"Ren had now put his VR ,now you may come inside"

Aoba:"Ok"

The boys now come inside the hall to start the action

Shui:"Welcome to the VR simulator,your journey will begin in 10 seconds,always be secure on your vehicle"

In the VR,Ren was the POV(Point of the view) sitting on the rollercoaster going up to the top,the vibration makes him shake being ready to ride down,the rollercoaster then rode down speedly making Ren scream

Ren:*screams in joy*

Boys:*quietly laughs*

Ren:"This is amazing,Oh I don't like being dizzy,I can feel the real dizziness in my head"

Shui:"Please be secure on your vehicle until the video stops"

Ren:"Ok"*screams in joy*

Aoba:*giggles*

Ren:*coughs**pants**trips downs*

Boys:*oohs*

Ren had fallen off from the cart being very dizzy on the rollercoaster 

Ren:"Is it over?"

Shui:"Yes,you may go back to your vehicle"

Ren:"Ok"

Ren goes back sitting on the cart

Shui:"What theme should I take now?"

Rin:"Take the uhhh racing car theme"

Shui:"Ok"

Rin gives the racing car theme to Shui to play it on the VR to Ren 

Shui:"The next round starts at 5 seconds,please be secure on your vehicle"

The cart rocks by itself as Ren's POV is riding a racing car

Ren:"Poof,Whew! Its making me dizzy...Oh I can feel the real winds"

Aoba:"I don't know how this VR is being very realistic to him but its the POV for Ren himself"

Akira:"Yeah,sometimes it's realistic to some people but its the POV itself"

Aoba:"Mmm..."

Ren:*coughs*

Shui:"Please relax for sometime,you'll feel better after the experience"

Ren:"I don't like this,it can give me dizziness"

Shui:"If you don't want it,press the button to stop it"

Ren:"Oh hold on,it got over...hey I won! I'm in the 1st position! Yes! Yes"

Boys:*laughs*

Ren:"Why are you laughing?"

Keisuke:"For no reason because you won the race"

Ren:"Ok"*sighs*

Shui:"Now give me the next theme,don't give me the violent one because Ren will not like it anyhow"

Youji:(thinking)"What theme should we take?"

Makoto:"We have no idea about the theme we should take next"

Aoba:"What if we take the ones where Ren will watch the shows?"

Shui:"You want me to take that? Ok so which one should I take?"

Aoba:"Take the puppet theatre,we want a friendly one"

Shui:"Ok"

Akira:"How should we have the puppet theatre? We should have either the hanging puppets or the puppets being controlled by the crew"

Aoba:"We'll take it by the crew"

Akira:"Ok"

Youji plays the video of the puppet show starting

Shui:"The next show starts at 5 seconds,please be secure on your seat until the show starts"

Ren:"Ok"

The curtains open the stage and the puppets appear at the stage running everywhere with some classical music playing in the background 

*classical music plays*

Ren:"Its only just puppets running"

Aoba:*whispers*"There'll be something"

Ren:"Ugh...Now the puppets came here in the middle to dance"

The puppets stop running and stop at the middle of the stage and dance in front of the POV

Ren:"This seems to be the nice one"

Ren follows the dancing by the puppets

Youji:"Hey this is going better"

Konoe:"I love this"

Youji:*chuckles*

*classical music ends*

*all clap*

The classical music ends and the boys clap off for Ren enjoying the puppet show,Shui now goes to the boys and decide for what theme should he take for Ren

Shui:"Next theme?"

Makoto:"What about Arbitro-kun doing the magician show?"

Shui:"Got it.*clears throat*Arbitro!!"

Arbitro:"Yes?"

Shui:"Your theme is starting next,be ready"

Arbitro:"I'm already ready"

The lights turn off and Arbitro arrives behind the closed curtains 

Shui:"Your next round starts at 3 seconds,please be secure on your seat until the show starts"

Ren:*sighs*

The lights turn on and the curtains opens and a huge surprise comes from Arbitro to Ren

Arbitro:"Tada!!"

Ren:"Hey!"*laughs**claps*

Aoba:"Wow,he looks excited isn't it?"

Akira:"Is he a child being like that?"

Aoba:"No"

Arbitro:"This magic show will be special to you as I'll do something new today"

Ren:"Mmmm ok"

Arbitro:"First,you see this? I have a magic hat with me and I have a pack of cards for you so first I'll shuffle them,this magic trick is kinda ordinary but this one is special and...next select your card"

Ren points the card in the middle which had 10 hearts on it

Arbitro:"Ok so the card with 10 hearts is yours so I'll shuffle it back...the tip is that when you select one card,you should remember it before the magic happens"

Ren:"Ok"

Arbitro:"Now,take one card from this"

Ren points the card at the left and Arbitro picks it up,it wasn't the card which he got it earlier

Ren:"I got the different one rathet than the card which had 10 hearts on it"

Arbitro:"Oh no,where had it gone? Where is it? Where is it?"*repeatedly*

Leaks:"He looks like he's in trouble"

Akira:"He looks like so"

Arbitro:"Oh wait,let me check it in my hat and...I got a rabbit from my hat wow,and this rabbit had a card with her in her mouth and here is your card with 10 hearts"

*all clap*

Arbitro:"Aren't you happy that I got the card which you got it earlier?"

Ren:"Yeah,I remember it"

Leaks:"Ok,ok its finished,only one magic trick should be done"

Shui:"Leaks,I'm the host,I should say that line"

Leaks:"You're right,I know that"

Shui:*clears throat*"Next theme?"

Keisuke:"Ummm the stripper club?"

Shui:"Stripper club? Does it sound friendly?"

Makoto:"But who'll be the stripper and the slave?"

Rin:"Ummm Leaks will be the stripper and Shui will be the slave"

Leaks:"Am I good at pole dancing?"

Shui:"But I'm the host,I should not take part of it"

Aoba:"The host can take part anywhere"

Shui:"Ok"

Rin:"Where's the pole for dancing at it?"

Leaks:"Oh yes,its there"

Keisuke:"We'll turn the lights off to start the show"

Shui:"Ok"

The lights turn off and the curtains close for surprise

Ren:"Ummm what's going on here Aoba?"

Aoba:"I don't know,just wait"

Shui:"The next show will start at 5 seconds,please be secure on your seat"

Ren:*gulps*

The music started playing first before the curtains opened up,the lights flashed according to the beat to open the curtains. The song playing in the show was Maison Ware's In the dark suiting to the stripper show,the curtains now opened and Leaks appeared walking like a stripper to start dancing at the pole

Ren:"Ok,what's going on?"

Aoba:"Just watch it,you'll understand it"

Leaks:(singing)"Call it out,in the night and I'm looking for you"

Ren:"Wait what? What's going on?"

Leaks:(singing)"Breathing high,chase a life,I'm so really confused"

Ren:"These naughty little boys won't understand this"

Leaks:(singing)"In my head,there's a voice and its calling your name"

Ren:"Me? Who's calling me?"

Shui appears walking to Leaks to start dancing with him

Leaks:(Singing)"In the dark,call this eyes,I'm still looking for you" 

Ren:"I-"

The lights continued flashing according to the beat,Leaks and Shui disappeared from the stage making Ren worry about them

Ren:"Where did they go? How did they disappear?"

Rin:"Be quiet"

Ren:*gulps*

*music continues playing*

Leaks:*appears*(singing)"Call it out,in the night and I'm looking for you"

Ren:"Oh snap,ok,ok"*gulps*

Leaks:(singing)"Breath it high,chase a life,I'm so really confused"

Ren:"Oh Shui-san your massage is giving me tingles"

Shui:*giggles*

Leaks and Shui back up to the stage

Leaks:(singing)"In my head,there's a voice and its calling your name"

Ren:"Mmmm...Why?"

Leaks:(singing)"In the dark,call this eyes,I'm still looking for you"

*music continues playing*

Ren:"I can't get it"

Keisuke:"What do you mean you can't get it?"

Ren:"I love the song but I don't understand the logic on how Leaks-san and Shui-san are literally strippers"

Keisuke:"Shui is not a stripper,he's Leaks' slave"

Ren:"Oh..."

*music continues playing*

Voice:(dark voice)(singing)"In my head there's a voice"*creepy sounds*

*music ends*

Ren:*sighs*

*all clap*

Shui:"Whew! That was...very weird indeed"

Towa:"Yeah"

Shui:"Next theme?"

Makoto:"Rapping"

Shui:"Will Ren like it?"

Makoto:"Don't know but we'll try it out"

Shui:"Who should rap then?

Rin:"Ummm the two gangsters who love rapping"

Shui:"Where are they?"

Keisuke:"They're ready,they're coming to the stage"

Shui:"Ok"

The two boys Kiriwar and Gunji were known for rapping to Ren

The lights turn off and the curtains close for surprise to Ren

Shui:"The next show starts at 5 seconds,please be secure on your seat"

Ren:*sighs*I honestly don't know what will start now"

Keisuke:"Just watch"

The lights turn on and the curtains open and the two boys surprise them for rapping

*music starts playing*

Gunji:(rapping)"Hey you! Yo,this is Gunji"

Kiriwar:(rapping)"Do you wanna learn how to rap? Naughty puppy watch me"

Gunji:(rapping)"Uh,I ain't talking about the dance but tell me like 'who?' You better watch me how to rap so bad"

Kiriwar:(rapping)"I know you're a dog but every animal knows how to rap by itself"

Gunji:"Hey! He cannot do that,he only makes sounds. Are you stupid enough to claim about it?"

*Ren pushes the button*

*music stops*

Shui:"Ok,that's it,that's it,Ren does not like your rap"

Kiriwar & Gunji:"Awww"

Ren:"I don't like rap songs"

Shui:"Ok,you two get out"

Shui kicks out Kiriwar and Gunji for making bad raps to Ren

Rei:"Why you don't like rap?"

Ren:"It sometimes has bad language so I don't like it"

Towa:"Awww,so what do you like?"

Ren:"I like only songs which has no bad language"

Rei:"I bet those two gangsters were bad at rapping"

Akira:"They know rapping but they mostly argue with each other"

Rei:"That's not right"

Ren:"Just give me something nice!"

Towa:"Like what?"

Ren:"Like I wanna explore the city or something,just give me that"

Rin:"We'll give something different to him"

Shui:"Ok so next theme?"

Aoba:"We bought Clara for Ren"

Shui:"Where is she?"

Aoba:"She already wore the lingerie so she's ready right now"

Shui:"Ok"

Aoba:"Clara!!"

Clara:"Yes?"

Aoba:"You ready?"

Clara:"I'm ready"

Aoba:"Let's have fun"

Clara comes out from the room wearing a violet netted,flower printed lingerie,she slowly sneaked near to silent Ren to surprise him,she slowly sat on Ren's lap and touched his arms soflty to give him feelings of coldness

Ren:*laughs joyfully*"You naughty girl...oh yeah,you hands are feeling cold"

Clara:*giggles*

Ren:"Oooo,its feels so good"*chuckles*

Boys:*silently laugh*

Aoba:"Oh boy,here it goes"

Ren:"Ooo"*chuckles*

Clara:"Ren...Renny"

Ren:*screams*"Yo get off from me you you silly-"

Clara:"Come here,I want you"

Ren:"You made me wet my pants!!"

Clara:"Come here,come here"

Ren:"No!"

Aoba:"Ok Clara,that's it,that's it"

Ren:*pants*"I think after this,I'll never play VR ever again"

Aoba:"It's a prank Ren,its a prank"

Ren:*sighs*

Ren gets up on the floor and gets tired

Ren:"I almost soaked my pants"

Aoba:"Oh boy Shui,you did a great job hosting the experience"*high fives Shui*

Shui:"Did you enjoy the experience Ren?"

Ren:"The ending was...literally unbelievable...just that Clara came on my lap and tried to make out with me,she was wearing a lingerie to do that to me"

Leaks:"Pffft,you also enjoyed the song but you didn't like us pole dancing"

Ren:"I got confused at that part"

Towa:"That one part you did not like the rap scenes"

Ren:"I don't like rap songs"

Aoba:*yawns*"What a huge day...we feel tired though"

Konoe:"Let's go home...I guess?"

Youji:*sighs*"We'll go home by the way"

Konoe:"Yeah"


End file.
